I'm Coming Home
by puckquinn
Summary: Puck has been away in the Military for almost a year, and Quinn is heartbroken. On the 10 month anniversary of his departure, he's coming home.


There's always a tv on. That's one of the things Quinn does after he left that she hasn't stopped doing. He always had to have to tv on, with the volume low. It bugged the crap out of her, and he knew it. She could barely sleep with a tv on, it was so distracting, but eventually she got used to it, and after he left she just kept it on. But now she keeps the living room tv on as well. It's a small comfort that she hasn't grown out of since his departure.

He's been gone 10 months this Monday. She helped him into his uniform, made sure he packed correctly, drove him to the airport and kissed him goodbye. She cried, but before Puck left he made sure to wipe every tear carefully off her cheeks with the pad of his thumb and told her "Stop crying. I really hate it when you cry." before hugging her tightly and whispering, "I love you more then anything." into her hair. She didn't cry anymore after that, not until she was back home, curled up on their bed with the tv on.

The first few months were hell. But Quinn was used to routine, it kept her sane, so like they discussed, she kept the same one. Wake up, shower, eat breakfast, and on and on. When the first letter arrived she integrated something new into the routine: reading the letter he sent her from base every night before bed. More letters came, and the words became more and more of a comfort. The only real comfort until months would pass and the pain became bearable. The first few weeks especially, Quinn would call up Santana and Brittany when she was feeling her worst, and they'd be pounding at her door within 20 minutes with a carton of Ben & Jerry's and a bottle of Jack Daniel's, her favorite. Puck's favorite.

Just remember, I'll be home as soon as I can. Quinn, you're my whole world and I miss you every second. You're my best friend, and most of the time, my only friend.

The words on the page are really smudged from all the crying she's done reading them, wettened and re-dried over and over, so that she has to squint to read them. It doesn't matter anyway, she knows every letter by heart.

Quinn gets to see Beth 2 times a week, sometimes more. Shelby's been more then supportive of them being apart of her life, so they have been for almost 5 years. She picks up the blonde 6 year old from school on a Wednesday in April, and after a late afternoon of homework, barbies and dinner, they're watching cartoons on the couch waiting for Shelby when Quinn started tearing up. Puck's favorite day's of the week were always the ones he got to spend with Beth. Focusing on the tv as to not worry her, Quinn feels the couch cushion moving slightly until a small, warm hand rests on her upper arm, and a small head with messy blonde hair plops down gently on her shoulder. "I miss him too, mommy."

She's weaned herself off the habits that made it feel like he was still there. 2 days after he left, she bought a long pillow and slid it under the covers where he would be sleeping. Coming home from work and instinctively yelling, "Puck, what did I tell you about doing the dishes today?" Before remembering she's the only one in the house who does the dishes anymore. Calling his phone only to hear the abrupt, "Sup, it's Puck. I'm probably doing something more interesting then talking to you, so leave me a line." And smiling. She's stopped, gradually. But she still reads the letters. Every night. Even when Beth stays over, or Brittany and Santana are crashed out drunk on the couch. Her day isn't complete without finishing the Just a few more hours, and I'll be right home to you. -P of the latest letter and flipping off the light.

10 Months today. Happy anniversary. She indulges herself today by pulling the letters out of the bed side drawer and reading them before her shower. Her heart leaps as she skims the words on the 9 pages she has so far, reading every word in his luscious tone. She always loved his voice.

Quinn goes on about her day as usual, trying her best not to think so much about him. She usually succeeds, but today is special. She'll save the waterworks for later on, she doesn't have the energy or time to cry quite yet. Routine. Stepping out into the back garden, she can still hear the distinct sound of the tv as the screen door shuts behind her. Quinn collects carrots today, taking her time unearthing them and making sure each other is just right. She hears a car pull up somewhere on the street, and her heart jumps up into her throat. Stop it, she tells herself. Every time a car passes by, or a door is knocked on, she thinks it's him. She has to stop it. Shaking her head, she continues before she has a good 2 dozen carrots. She slowly collects her vegetables and makes her way back into the house, walking over to the sink, dropping them on the cutting board, and grabbing a scrubber. It takes only a few moments to realize something is wrong. The tv is far too low. She can hear it, but it's lower then she always has it. Her gaze comes up to look outside the kitchen window, brow furrowed. Then the sweetest sound she's ever heard collides with her ears, making her turn around slowly.

Just a few more hours

And I'll be right home to you

I think I hear them callin'

Oh Beth, what can I do?

Beth, what can I do?

His voice is soft, his uniform is clean, and there he stands, singing and smiling with his duffel bag next to his feet. Before she realizes it, she's crying harder then she has in a long time, bringing her right hand up to her heart, where she can feel it pounding madly. He's right in front of the back of the couch, only 2 feet away, but she doesn't think she can walk. She tries to say something but only chokes out sobs as he's finishing the soft song he's sung over 100 times. After over a minute has passed since he started singing, he stops softly, and she manages to get out one word.

"Puck?"

He's smiling wider then she's ever seen, and he replies, "Hi baby."

Suddenly Quinn is laughing, laughing and crying, she must look insane. She takes control of her stunned body and starts to close the gap between them quickly, crying harder and harder, until her torso meets his and her arms are wound tightly around his neck. Puck grabs her hips and hoists them up, letting her wrap her legs around his back, hugging her and swaying on the spot. She's sobbing madly now, tears pouring onto the back of his uniform while he caresses her hair and coos into her ear. They stay like this for a little while, and she brings her head from the crook of his neck to meet his eyes. Her crying is starting to slow slightly, and they're both smiling like they've never seen sunlight. He starts kissing her everywhere he can reach. Her forehead, her cheeks, more and more kisses are pecked lightly onto her face and neck until she takes control and plants one onto his rosy lips feeling his hands tighten around her back.

Their lips disconnect, and he gently lets her legs go, finding the ground again.

"I've mi-missed you so mu-u-uch," She chokes out.

His hand comes up to her face and brushes the blonde hair out of her eyes, letting his palm cup her cheek. "Not as much as I've missed you," He answers. She laughs again, reconnecting their lips. After a little while more of this, he stops her, her hands still grasped together tightly on the back of his neck.

"The tv's on," He says with concern. She just smiles up at him, lost in bliss. He smiles back, and scoops her up into his arms, just like he did after their wedding. She rests her head on his chest, his heart thumping steadily in his chest. Puck makes his way, with Quinn in his arms, over to the tv, and without a word, manages to hit the off button of the tv with his boot. She closes her eyes, and they make their way upstairs. 


End file.
